


Flower fruit mountain

by Kely_liquid



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: the belladonna's need to set up a home based on the mainland that no one can find luckily sun knows the perfect place called flower fruit mountain
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Need a bass

After saying goodbye to Blake sun, Neptune, sage, Scarlett and ilia meet up with Ghira and Kali belladonna. Sup mr. And mrs. B this is my team Neptune, sage, and Scarlett we are team sssn!" Kali giggles at suns enthusiasm but Ghira just stands there in silence. " And your the leader mr wukong?" Sun looked down to the ground and shifted uncomfortably under Ghira's Stern gazes. " Hey! Sun is a great leader!" Sun's team came to defend him which surprised Ghira the only faunus in the team and the teams leader. " So you all don't mind that he is a faunus." 

Neptune, sage, and Scarlett all shook there heads." Why would it matter that he is a faunus he has been our friends since we all were kids." Neptune said than sage spoke up. " He defended us when people tryed to hurt us so we will do the same." Ghira was silent for a moment then he put his hand on his shoulder. " I'm glad you have people to look out for you." Sun was surprise this was the first nice thing Ghira had said to him since he had meet him. 

" So what's your plan now mr. And mrs. B." The two belladonna's face grew sad. " We need to find a home bace for us that but the white fang knows all our old locations so we can't us them." Sun shifted uncomfortably considering his options. " Well I know a place that not many people know about that you can use as a bass."

Kali perked up at this. " are you shore it will be ok sun you have already done so much for us and you just got back with your team?" Sun gave them a big smile as well as his team. " Hell yay I'm shore Blake will be angry at me if you guys got hurt team sssn will help you!" Ghira was in deep in thought. " What is this place called." " Flower fruit mountain."


	2. Water certain cave

Ghira followed behind sun as he lead them to wherever this place he knew. Sun said that no else knew where this place was for some reason the name flower fruit mountain sounded familiar for some reason but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The Taran around them was full of vegetation and there was no path they where just walking on the jungle floor. But despite that sun seem to have no problem seeming to know exactly where he was going.

After what felt like hours they stopped in front of a huge waterfall sun turned around to face them. " Welcome to water Curtain cave." Thought a beautiful site Ghira don't know if this was a joke or not. " This is not funny Mr wukong." Sun immediately put his hands up. " It is not mr b sorry Neptune but the place is behind the waterfall." The blue hair boy named neptune face gose pale. Suddenly sun grabbed the boy and ran towards the waterfall and jumping through it with the blue haired boy yelling and squirming the entire time. Ghira followed closely behind and behind the waterfall there was an extravagant buildings made of stone glowing crystals on the ceiling illuminating the village but what ghira notice is that it was populated only by monkey faunus. 

Sun put down neptune who was frantically trying to get the water off of him like it was burning him. A adult monkey faunus came running tords them he had long brown hair tied back into a ponytail, tan skin, brown tale, he was wearing a red samurai armor the faunus gave sun a big hug. " King wukong it is so good that you have returned."


	3. Monkey king

Kali looked at sun with shock sun was leading them through the stone city monkey Faunus walking around they stopped at a statue with four fingers one a human in robes two a monkey Faunus with a bow staff in armor three a pig Faunus with a rake and finally a fish Faunus with a Speer." What the hell sun you a king!" The blue haired boy yelled at his team leader sun rubber the back of his neck awkwardly." Hehe have any of you read Journey to the west." The younger people looked confused." I have it is one of my favorite books." Sun nodded. " well that book was not all Fiction the Characters where real and the Journey was real but the leader of the group Tripitaka wanted to tell there stir it back then story's with Faunus as heroes were banned so he had to make them demons and put more Fantasy elements." Sun pointed to the human." That is Tripitaka." Then to the pig Faunus." That is Pigsy." Them to the fish Faunus." That is sandy." And finally to the monkey Faunus." And that is my ancestor the monkey king Sun wukong I am actually named after him." 

" is that why your weapon is a staff?" Sage asked and sun nodded." I was idolized my ancestors want to live up to his name." Kali put her hand on suns shoulder." I Believe you are doing good." Suddenly a monkey Faunus ran up to them he had on fancy robes brown long hair a brown monkey tail and he didn't look happy to see them." Wukong what are these people doing here." Shang my mane man, the white fang attached haven and we won but the good white fang need a place to stay that the evil white fang wouldn't know so I brought them here." Shang glared at sun. " you brought outsiders here you know that outsiders have not been allowed here in years this is why you should not have left for that school in the first place." Sun flinched at shangs yelling but then he stood up tall well as tall as he can he still has to look up at Shang. " look Shang I know you old folks think the outside world is bad but I'm the one in charge so I say they can stay as long as they want." Shang looked like he was about to blow a gasket but sun ignored him and turned to the group with a bright smile." Come on guys let me show you to my place where you will be staying." 

As sun lead them through the stone city lots of monkey Faunus started at them, the younger ones in amazement and the older ones in distain, they finally made it to the middle of the city in the Center was a magnificently carved stone building that was bigger than the rest it looked like the imported people lived there. Sun turned around to face them with the same bright smile." Welcome to my house."


End file.
